battlefrontfandomcom-20200222-history
Capital Supremacy
Capital Supremacy is a 40 player game mode set in the Clone Wars based on capturing Command Posts and ultimately bringing down capital ships. It is set to appear in 's on March 26 as part of the New Mode Update.March Community Calendar EA Play E3 2018 although it does feature some linearity in later phases. At the beginning of a round, two teams of 40 players, reinforced with 12 AI bots per team, can capture five neutral Command Posts across the map. Once a Command Post is captured, it can be taken by the enemy team, however, and thus each captured Command Post must be defended. Reinforcements are gathered when Command Posts are captured, and when a team has enough reinforcements, a transport is summoned. The transport for the Separatists is the HMP Droid Gunship while the transport for the Republic is presumably the LAAT Gunship. Players will have a short amount of time to reach these transports. Extra tickets are awarded to the team for every player that reaches the transport in time. These extra tickets are used to bolster the attack on the enemy capital ship. Fights then take place in the interiors of one of these capital ships at a time: either a Republic ''Venator''-class Star Destroyer or a Separatists ''Providence''-class Dreadnought. Once the capital ship has been reached, the attackers must override one of two doors and must then plant a device onto critical ship systems in order to destroy it. Defenders must prevent this and can stop the timer from progressing, but cannot reset its progress. If the capital ship being attacked is the Separatist Dreadnought, the clones must destroy the droid deployment bay and the cooling vent room. Should it be the Republic Venator under attack, droids must target the cargo bay and the reactor core. If the attacker's ticket count are depleted before the systems are destroyed, the fighting will then return to the planet's surface. Any progress done is still kept over should the same team manage to launch another attack on the enemy capital ship. If the defenders manage to successfully repel an attack on their capital ship, then upon returning to the planet's surface, they will be awarded control of a majority of the Command Posts. This gives them reinforcements immediately, giving them a headstart in calling in their transports. The game is over once a capital ship's critical systems are destroyed, causing the capital ship to explode and the attacking team to win. Maps Capital Supremacy will be playable on a new map set on Geonosis, Pipeline Junction West. Unlike other large-scale ground maps in the game, Pipeline Junction West was designed with Capital Supremacy in mind rather than Galactic Assault.THE MAKING OF GEONOSIS IN STAR WARS™ BATTLEFRONT™ II Trivia *Capital Supremacy is very similar to a game mode developed by DICE for their Battlefield series, Titan mode, as seen in Battlefield 2142. Titan mode was later recreated in the Naval Strike DLC expansion pack for Battlefield 4 in the form of Carrier Assault. **The game mode was internally referred to as "Titan" in the game's files, which was discovered by dataminers in the Battle of Geonosis Update, another hint at it being similar to Titan mode from Battlefield 2142. **The game mode is also somewhat similar to Conquest, a mode present in both the Battlefield series and the original Star Wars: Battlefront games, and Supremacy, a mode in DICE's Star Wars Battlefront. *The mode was originally slated for a release sometime in the fall of 2018,The Roadmap but was delayed to a release in February 2019 with the Battle of Geonosis Update taking its place in the fall.OUR UPDATED STAR WARS™BATTLEFRONT™ II ROADMAP DETAILS WHAT’S AHEAD In February, however, it was announced that the mode was being delayed again to an update in March in order to keep the quality of the mode high.Community Transmission: Progress Update on New Mode + Emote Wheel *Unlike Galactic Assault, Capital Supremacy only allows Clone War era heroes to be played. Updates Gallery SWBFII DICE Command Post Early Design.jpg|Image of early Command Post design from @EA_DICE on Twitter, during Dennis Brännvall's dev account takeover. References Category:Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:Game Modes in Star Wars Battlefront II (DICE) Category:New Mode Update